villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fortune's Fate
A cloaked figure grumbled as it floated toward the Spirele Rift, at the moment, the rain bothered the figure, yet, it seemed as if this being enjoyed the rain simultaneously. It approached the large spatial rift, it smirked, dark pink glowing eyes and mouth appear from the cloak's hood. "This is it." It excitedly exploded into a miraid of explanation, reading off some words on the side of the Spirele Rift: "Powers gone and passed, find the souls that belong at last. If one has more of powers dealt, give him the one more he felt. Open the tides of the past's blood relations, for thee is worthy of only revelation. Evil open to the world, and cover it in a bloody pearl. Purity rise and shower grace, find the ones that are the base. This is the beginning of the end; time has passed and now amend." The Rift activated and glowed at the edges, a slight tremor is felt all around Spirele, black and white energies spread from the rift, spreading over the entire land. Powers of long ago burst forth from the rip in space, revealing a time of long ago. "So this is it." It appraoched the rift's entrance, only to turn around to see if anyone was watching, as if it knew there was one watching it's act. The cloaked figure snickers very slightly, eyes scanning across the entire land. "Heh heh heh." The cloaked figure laughed, "The past shall be mine." It's laughter became a high-pitched psychotic cackle, filled with chaotic chuckles as it entered through the Spirele Rift, to a time long ago. ---- Control's recent defeat and the Twilight War had just recently finished, a vortex rips through space, releasing the dark-green cloaked figure, it's piercing dark-pink eyes gazing across the multiverse. The vortex's energy radiating out far into space, anyone nearby feels this massive energy that suddenly popped up from nowhere. "I didn't expect to go this far back in time." It takes note of the energy of Control and the recent Twilight battle that occured not too long ago. "Heh heh heh. Respective energies have been whittled down." It notes, searching for any nearby interferance. Eye narrowing, the cloaked figure stares out at any miniscule change in energy. A burst of green flames interupts the stillness and a tall, imposing figure appears from the embers, unfazed by the fact that he was floating in the cold void of space. A massive greatsword is in his hand, which he points at the cloaked being. "What manner of creature are you?" he asks coldly. The eyes of the cloaked figure narrow even more, and the smirk widens. "I suppose you would know." It's eyes glowing even more. "I am a Secret, perhaps you've heard of what it is?" "Unfortunately, yes, I have." the man said, with no emotion in his voice. A small explosion of confetti and smoke occurs next to the man, revealing the cloaked figure, "Super!!" It blabs loudly, deafening the normal average ears, only to once again vanish and appear back in front of the man; strange energy swirls about the area, forming itself around the two. The energy begins to be sucked into the cloaked figure's face, "I want to show you something amazing!!" It exclaims excitedly, as Arbiter begins to be sucked in by the swirling energy into the Secret's face. Arbiter feels the presence of a nearby figure, but shrugs off the sensation as he returns his attention to the Secret. "What is it that you want?" he asks. "You." The swirling sucking energy gets more powerful, this strange energy absorbing Arbiter and the other figure toward this insane, yet strange Secret, the suctional power gains more force as time goes on. "You will be mine!" The mad Secret exclaimed. Arbiter swings his blade in a giant arc, sending a crackling wave of energy akin to lightning toward the Secret. The lightning energy gets sucked into the Secret's face, Arbiter gets closer to being absorbed by this strange Secret, this suctioning energy becoming stronger and more powerful with each passing second. Arbiter carves a rift in space with his greatsword, which tears open toward the Secret. The suctional power continues to get stronger, it seemingly absorbing everything nearby into this strange Secret's face. Arbiter then does something unexpected; charging a ball of energy in his hands, he plunges into the Secret's face. Arbiter gets absorbed into this Secret's body, when he entered, he comes across a large black expanse of nothingness. On the outside, the weird Secret continues to absorb anything near itself. Within Secrets Inside the black expanse, nothing is seen, thick silence being the only guest with Arbiter and the man. "Well, well, well, look what was dragged in." A voice spoke out, a Secret suddenly forms in front of Arbiter, holding five cards in it's invisible hand, it smirks. Arbiter ignores the psychological presence of the man and swings his blade toward the Secret. Arbiter's attack dissapates before it can reach the card holding Secret. "I don't think you should start a fight here, silly one." "...and why is that, Secret?" Arbiter challenges. A second voice is heard right next to Arbiter's left, "Because this is Fate's world." The Secret Arbiter was originally looking at is gone, found floating to Arbiter's leftside. The man stops glowing, and slowly approaches the two. He looks at them both and says, "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Arbiter frowns. "I've no time for intrusions..." he mutters. "We're just getting started with my game." Two dark-pink eyes form in front of Arbiter and the man. "What I have in store for you will amaze and astound." Sparkling energy surround Arbiter and the man, Arbiter gets turned suddenly into a rabbit. "There, just for you two." The floating eyes mention, obviously amused by this turn of events, the eyes fade away. "Hah ha ha ha!!" The other floating Secret laughs at the two, and points. Without an exclaimation of shock or surprise, Arbiter leaps toward the Secret, attacking him with tiny claws and teeth. The Secret holding the cards vanishes into nothingness the minute Arbiter makes contact with it, it reappears laughs at him once more, then vanishes. Fate suddenly appears nearby, "How are you doing?" He asks, seemingly amused by the transformation. "I hope you're enjoying yourself." Fate laughs, "You're funny!" turning to Arbiter, he smirks, "Perhaps you'd like to know why you're here?" Arbiter says nothing as he backs away from the secret, and glares at him unflinchingly. "Well, DO YA?!" Fate's cloaked head grows to an insanely large size as his eyes pierce through Arbiter's little bunny body. He smirks, obviously cooking up some plot in his head, a ballarina's outfit appears in one of his cloaked hands. "You'll love this!!" He practically throws it onto Arbiter, who looks simply adorable in the outfit. "I have no time for this." Arbiter thinks to himself, tearing off the outfit and launching himself at Fate once more. Arbiter stops in mid-air. "Ah ah ah, we don't play jump at others' faces in my world." Arbiter falls down, landing safely, Fate smirks, "We play 'pin the tail on the bunny" Taking out an oversized pin, much larger than Arbiter himself, Fate blindfolds his eyes, and begins poking at the air and ground nearby, seemingly not caring if he does impale Arbiter's small rabbit body. "Now let's get this point across." He seemingly jokes, poking around for Arbiter. Arbiter takes care to leap around the pin and tries to attack Fate once more. Fate randomly pokes around, leaving himself open for the oncoming attack, to which is landed, and he seemingly plops onto the ground, with a barely audible 'thud'. Suddenly, Arbiter and everything stops moving, Fate stands up, taking off his blindfold, he dusts himself off as well. Snapping his magical ooze fingers, everything returns to normal. "Now that wasn't the nicest thing you could've done." He states, "But I might as well explain to you what I'm excited to do about you. I'm sure you'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Arbiter leaps back warily, watching Fate intently. Plans of Song "Maestro!" Fate's arm extends out to another Secret, sitting a good 20 feet away on a stool, in front of a grand piano, looking exactly like Fate, except for glasses are worn, and a boe tie is placed under the bottom of the hood. The fashionable Secret starts the first notes of the music. Mockingly, Fate smirks, "5, 6, 7, 8." The fancy Fate gets onto the main notes of the song. "Don't bother getting up, you're in my control." ''Fate pushes Arbiter down, stepping on him with some invisible force as he walks by. "''No way for you fuss and fight! I've taken all your powers- So happy you!" ''Fate has a stagelight appear above him, lighting him up completely, meanwhile, Arbiter gets picked up by anothe Fate looking Secret, who puts a sparkling pink dress on his bunny body. ''"You will be in my show tonight!" ''The Secret holding Arbiter puts powder upon his fur, and laughs, after dropping Arbiter. ''"You think you can destroy me, oh how very droll. Well there is this one thing you should know." ''Fate notes aloud within the song itself, seemingly coming up with every word as he goes by. ''"I am the one with all the power 'round here. I am the one who runs the show." ''Fate sings, though in Arbiter's ears, it sounds as if he's screaming. Suddenly, a mirror pops up in front of Fate, who continues, "''I am the Master of Ceremonies." ''He states, his reflection copying his movement, turning around, Fate sings, "''So let me set you straight." ''Fate floats off, and the reflection jumps out of the mirror, seemingly being the real Fate, "''With just a sway of my magic here, I'm Master of your Fate!" All light turn off, the piano continues to play, in the background a few horns are heard. "...this is pointless..." Arbiter thinks to himself irritably. "With just some magic and sleight of hand, you will be under my command." Fate's eyes turn purple and orange and swirl in a creepy way in front of Arbiter's face, who has had his fur painted red, and his ears glued together. Fate vanishes, a giant version of his cloaked head appearing in front of Arbiter, "Put him in his place! Rip him all apart!" ''A bunch of different colored Fate's both Arbiter with more glue, wood, tar, and feather, making him look like a chicken. A nearby tiny Fate appears in front of everyone, "Hurry everybody, the shows about to start!" Arbiter gets pushed out of the way by the army of Fates, who all sing in chorus, "He is the Master of Ceremonies, so let him set you straight!" A few Fates make space for the real Fate, who stands in the middle, all the other Fates make certain shapes, such as stars, orbs, and flowers. "With just a sway of his magic, he is Master of your Fate!" A tiny Fate runs up, "Master of your Fate!" A big Fate screams, "Master of your Fate! All Fates vanish in second, leaving the real one, "''And now it's time for the grand finaleeeeeeeeeee!! The reason why you truly are here!! Today is the last, the day you disappear!!" ''The piano stops playing on a deep final note, Fate seemingly calms down, everything goes quiet. ''"Forever..." ''is heard, barely above a whisper. "How was that?" He asks a crowd of Fates sitting in a bunch of chairs nearby, all cheer happily, believing it was the most amazing thing ever, "How about you, my dear rabken?" Fate laughs, pointing at Arbiter's Rabbit-Chicken fusion. Magic Tricks Fate stood on what appeared to be a stage, adorned with red curtains, Arbiter being on the exact stage as well. A massive wave of Fates sat down as the audience, "Welcome all! Welcome, and here we are today!" Fate boomed, "I, the amazing Fate, have an assistant for today! Welcome the man of history, the one who has stopped Control himself, Arbiter!" All the Fates clap, some whistle, many more speaking amongst themselves in joy. "The two of us shall perform a few magic tricks, and then the Grand Finale will come, the most amazing trick ever, but for now, let's see what me and my assistant can do, what do ya say, Arbiter?!" Fate addresses Arbiter and the audience. ''"...you're annoying." Arbiter says telekinetically. "Same back to you, my little boor." ''Fate replies back, seemingly going back to how he was ages ago, before resuming his chaotic persona, turning to the crowd, he yells, "Let us begin!" Fate screams outloud, randomly taking a penny out of Arbiter's bunny ear. "Look a penny, people!!" The crowd of Fates laugh joyously. Taking out a mirror from nowhere, Fate places it on the ground, and pushes Arbiter into the mirror, and it absorbs said Balance Keeper, locking him in the mirror. Fate takes out an extraordinarily large hammer, and smashes it to tiny pieces. A few seconds later, waves his cloaked arm and Arbiter appears next to him. The crowd claps joyfully, obviously enjoying the show. Fate puts a red blanket over Arbiter, after a few seconds, he pulls it off, revealing Arbiter to be changed to a rock, and immediately, Arbiter changes back to a rabbit. The crowd claps, some laugh. "Here's another!" Fate puts Arbiter into a box, and puts it up on it's side, "I'm now going to cut my assistant in half, and only fair to warn you people! I have no idea what I'm doing." Fate states as he takes out an overly large saw. He cuts Arbiter's body in half, and splits the box, taking both body parts out of the box, Fate puts Arbiter back together, on backwards, Arbiter feeling no pain whatsoever in the process. The crowd laughs at this obviously messed up trick. "I'm sorry, my assistant appears to have screwed himself on backwards." Fate explains, every Fate in the room laughs at Arbiter, who then gets set back correctly. Every Fate by this point is laughing crazily, some tearing up and others falling out of their chairs. The real Fate laughs so much, it could seem he could die from such a thing. "An- And now for the G-G-Grand finale." Fate laughs, holding his abdominal section of his cloak, presuming he may have lungs. "I'm going to make- HA! Arbiter-- Hah hah, dis-app-ear." He laughs, eventually shaking it off, yet chuckling a little. ''"That's enough." Arbiter growls. "I tire of this game." the body of the rabbit suddenly falls lifeless. Every Fate stops laughing immediately. Fate turns to look at Arbiter, inching himself closer to the seemingly dead balance keeper. "What happened?" Is heard by many from the crowd, some of the other Fates begin to 'Boo'. "What are you doing? Are you dead?" Fate inches closly to Arbiter, with a feather in hand to see if Arbiter really is dead. A ghostly apparition suddenly lifts from the rabbit's body in the shape of Arbiter's human form. "I am not amused." the apparition says, before floating upwards. Fate turns toward the crowd, "Get him!" The whole bunch of Fates chase after Arbiter's apparition. In the meantime, the real Fate begins to conjure a powerful energy, one of pure light, seemingly, this power chall make anyone become erased from existence. Arbiter continues to rocket skyward- he charges up a ball of pulsing, white energy in his hands, which he then releases into the group of maddened Secrets: "ORDER!" The ball explodes, saturating the area with the power of Order. The crowd seemingly stops moving, but as Arbiter is continuing higher into the sky, the real Fate is already waiting at the top, a strange goo like substance blocking the exit, Fate halfway phases through it. "And now, I shall use my power,you will cease to exist, balance keeper." The white orb of energy crackling in his goo hands. Arbiter summons his greatsword to his hand; holding it skyward toward Fate, it's tip begins to glow and crackle with energy. "You're still in my world, balance keeper." The goo like substance blocking the exit stretches down, mouths forming on the drop-like ends. "And I will EAT CHOO!! Or make you vanish. Your choice." He happily blabs. Suddenly, Arbiter's form seems to break apart into a number of different Arbiters, glowing with black energy, each spreading apart from the original like a great spiderweb, branching outward into a complex, root-like network. "CHAOS!" Arbiter calls out, tapping into his occult Chaos power. Each tendril on the web slams into the goo-like substance blocking his escape. Space itself seems to shimmer like a mirage; time appears to slow down. The wall of goo breaks down, seemingly falling into the frozen crowd of Fates before, the real Fate stays put, seemingly amazed by the attack. "That was amazing." He simply inputs. The web dissolves in a blinding flash of white light, and Arbiter rockets past Fate into the distance. Back to Reality The portal to Fate's world opens up, allowing Arbiter's exit from insanity land. Arbiter flies through the portal, emerging into deep space. The swirling portal spits Fate out, as without a host to use to destroy, it seemingly rejects him, as it itself is part of Fate. "Waaaah!!" Fate floats by Arbiter in a spinning pattern. Arbiter slashes at Fate with his greatsword, knowing that it wouldn't actually cleave the cloaked being, but at least cause some damage. Fate yells, "YEOUCH!!" He turns to look at Arbiter, "Why don't you finish me now, oh great balance keeper, you've gotten free. Be like others and kill me." "You certainly are a threat, and I'd end you if I could... but you Secrets are irritatingly difficult to destroy..." Arbiter reasons. Fate's eyes light up a more powerful pink color, a portal opens up. "Nevermind you now. I shall travel farther back to the past. Hopefully some other time more enjoyable." At that exact moment, Luck appears, "Fate, stop." Fate turns to Luck, "Damn you, Luck, and you too Balance Keeper. I will see you in a previous time." He quickly escapes into the portal, leaving them behind. Luck turns to Arbiter, "Hit him quick, before the portal closes, the attack can follow through. Make sure it's powerful." Arbiter nods, charging up power, allowing his energies to flow, drawn from across the universe, before unleashing a hellish blast of energy toward Fate. "BALANCE!" Arbiter cries out. As the portal begins to close up, Fate's scream of pain is heard by the duo, the portal breaks the energies of the vortex shattering across space, releasing bursts of powerful energy, knocking both Arbiter and Luck back. The portal's remnants turn to dust and fade away within the vacuum of space, Fate's energy suddenly vanishes off the radar and neither Luck nor Arbiter can feel him. "Thanks." Luck states, "I thought I'd be too late.. Just a bit lucky, I guess." "Well, you'd know all about 'lucky', wouldn't you?" Arbiter smirks slightly. "Indeed." Luck answers, "Hopefully, Fate won't be bothering anyone for a long time now. I hope that finished him, for at least the next few centuries, from wherever in the past he's at." "Very well. Threat neutralized. For now." Arbiter says simply. His greatsword disappears in a burst of emerald flames. "Agreed." Luck answers, "Thanks again." "...It's my duty." Arbiter finishes, before floating away into the depths of space. Luck nods in understanding, vanishing seconds later. ---- Fate got thrown out of the portal, "AAUGH!!" He dizzily floats out in space, "Where am I? What's this place? Who am I?" Fate wonders to himself in fascination at anything around him, curious as to where he is. "Hello? Is anyone here? I need some help people." He yells out. A tall figure appears behind him, a grey cloak lining the body, "Greetings." Fate turns around, his first question being, "Can you help me?" He hopefully asks. The tall figure nodded, "I see your memory is missing. Allow me to help you. I shall tell you a story, about a being named Fate..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Finished Stories Category:Co-Op Stories